1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for the preparation of electrically conductive polymers derived from 3-alkylthiophenes by chemical polyemerization of the corresponding 3-alkylthiophene.
2. Discussion of Related Art
In Patent Application EP-0,253,594 a process has been proposed for the preparation of electrically conductive polymers by chemical polymerization of thiophenes which can be substituted, by various substituted aminoalkyl or oxyalkyl groups, in the presence of an oxidizing agent having a standard redox potential greater than or equal to that of the substituted thiophene and, if appropriate, in the presence of a catalyst and of a solvent at a temperature of between 20.degree. and 110.degree. C. The polymers obtained can be mixed with other polymers such as polyvinyl chloride and polyethylene, but the conductive polymers and the mixtures obtained by this process have low conductivities (of the order of 1 to 10.sup.-6 S.cm.sup.-1).